To Be Strong
by uniquely me jessi t
Summary: sorry, untill i am finished with the whole story i will not post any more. this way i will be compleatly happy and wont continue to change it on you. sorry again.
1. Chapter 1

To Be Strong.

With the princess of disaster gone and Takako back to normal, Himeno feels out of place, dose she still belong with them now that she is no longer needed and what of her secret vision of the queen of chaos? The mother of disaster.

p.s. I haven't seen the actual anime yet, only read the manga and fanfic so some things might not mach sorry.

Disclaimer-Me don't own (drat)

Chap 1

With a bag over her shoulder she took one last look at her room in the mansion she had begun to call home. But no! She had to be strong. She turned and jumped out the window, it was quite a drop but that is one this she could say for martial arts, it teaches you how to fall. Rising from her crouching precision she ran to the gate, trying to be silent as possible.

From her window Mawata saw her start her run to the gate and was horrified.

'I thought she…' Mawata sighed, like hell was she letting the only person who she could honestly call a friend escape without giving her a reason.

Throwing on a pair of jeans and a blouse she grabbed her wallet and she to snuck out to follow.

"Finally." Himeno was pooped, but she was so close. Just over the gate and then-

"Himeno, why-no what do you think your doing?" Mawata demanded.

With a squeal Himeno spun around.

"MAWATA?"

"Answer my question!"

"I…I…can not."

"What?"

"I am a coward Mawata, since I have completed my…mission I guess is the best word? I have felt adrift, like I no longer belong with the leafe knights like I serve no purpose. There is also the fear I have and that the family has had ever since I told them everything."

"Fear? What are you talking about?" Mawata reached for her arm as Himeno was clearly agitated and hiding her face. She just throws her hand off and looked straight into Mawata's eyes.

Himeno was crying.

"I am an empath, I can feel emotions, if my talk with Takako is true all pretear's are chosen due to physic ability. I can feel their fear Mawata. Father, Natsu, Mayune and all the servants and they don't even know. I can't take it I just ca-"

SLAP

"Shut up, or the guards will hear you" Mawata rubbed her sore hand and Himeno just stared "if it really is as bad as all that why didn't you leave right away?"

"I have my reasons and they are too personal." She looked to the ground her hair covering her eyes, with Mawata thought might be crying again. She sighed.

"well I will come with you then."

Himeno's head went up so fast Mawata was surprised it didn't snap off.

"Are you insane? Why would you do that?"

"Life here is…dull and lonely, before you came no one saw me, I was just a tool for popularity, or wealth. You could care less and because of that…you're my friend."

"You mean that?" Himeno smiled and her nod.

"Yes, and if you don't let me come…I will call the guards, like hell am I letting you leave without me. My life here has been no picnic either I will have you know, mum ignores me, Mayune is an idiot not to mention jealous of everyone. I have been planning to run away myself but never had the guts to do it." Himeno's eyes widened, she had no clue it was that bad for her. Hell why not.

"Fine let's go."

Together they climbed

Takako was in the kitchen getting a glass of water. It was very nice of the leafe knights to let her stay with them (as her family had all died of old age) but still she felt out of place. She had caused so much damage and harm, how could they trust her so easily. Well not exactly easily, Hayate still refused to let her be in the presence of Himeno with out a knight standing guard, Sasame not included. She thought with a sweat drop.

Of course that didn't stop the stubborn pretear from sneaking in for a private chat with her, she thought smiling as she put down her glass.

She went to return to her room when she thought she heard something in Shin and Hajime's room.

'This is weird their awful to put to sleep but once their out, it's almost impossible to wake them again' she frowned; while they might not exactly trust her she felt enormous guilt for killing them and forcing them to be reborn. She would protect them.

The thought of how burglars, pedophiles etc got into leafeania did not even enter her mind.

"Leave the letter and let's go, if they catch you we will never escape! Hayate will most probably tie you down to ensure it."

"I'm comi-yeowch"

"shhhhhh…what's wrong?"

"I tripped over a stool, lucky their deep sleeper's hu?"

"Klutz"

The light turned on and rained down of the two girls by the window. The two little boys rolled over and buried their heads in their pillow.

"Mawata, Himeno! What's going on here?"

"SHHHHHHHHH" both said, it was then that she noticed the note, but before she could ask Himeno graded one are and dragged her out the door, through the hall way and out side leaving Mawata to turn off the light.

"You were going to leave without taking me? How could you!" the emotions coming off Takako had her completely confused, sadness and anger. Why was she so angry?

"What? Why do you want to run away? I thought you wanted to be with sesame?" Mawata said in shook.

"Well I do. But at the same time it was because of me that those who he considers brothers distrust him. With me hear they may never listen to him and give him a fair chance."

"You feel you're in the way? But I heard (cough made cough) them forgive you?" Himeno asked

"Maybe I just don't fell worthy. But I get the feeling that they don't trust me still."

Himeno and Mawata looked at each other.

And I know your secret Himeno, you will need me.

Damn it, so you saw it to hu?

"Why not the more the merrier." Himeno said out loud, cutting of the mental link.

"I agree, one more will be fun."

"You really mean it? I can come?"

"Sure I will even help you pack."

"Just be sure to hurry our train is leaving soon." Mawata cried as both dashed inside, she looked up to the window where she had earlier seen sesame.

"Forgive her, she loves you, but we need this, her most of all."

"Come on" Himeno yelled as they all ran off.

Sasame from his window watched. He could only hope that what Mawata said was true and she would return. It was time for him to face his pain and insecurities as well.

He silently cried


	2. Chapter 2

To Be Strong.

With the princess of disaster gone and Takako back to normal, Himeno feels out of place, dose she still belong with them now that she is no longer needed and what of her secret vision of the queen of chaos? The mother of disaster.

p.s. I haven't seen the actual anime yet, only read the manga and fanfic so some things might not mach sorry.

Disclaimer-Me don't own (drat)

Chap 2

The train seemed so slow, but then again it might be the fact that she was just worried. But Himeno felt she had every right to be worried when everyone found her letter, Mawata's email and Takako's message.

Looking out the window Himeno wondered how they were taking it.

"I will hunt her down and make her explain what she is thinking in that damn tulip head of hers!" Hayate was mad, very mad.

"Calm down, you read her note just like the rest of us. She asked we do not follow." Kei looked at Hayate his calmness seeming to rub Hayate the wrong way but before he could make a cutting comment Kei went for the kill. "And the little ones need us at the moment, she was a mother to them remember. They need us to be calm for them. Their in pain, just as much as you are."

"I hate this."

"We all do. But for now, dose Sasame know that Takako is gone?"

"I think so, he hasn't come out of his room yet, he most probably heard shins cries of denial earlier." Hayate confirmed.

"This is going to be tough." Kei whispered and walked out before Hayate could ask him what.

The last thing her heard before he left leafeania was the sound of shattering glass and cries for Himeno.

In the mansion, nobody even knew yet. It had become habit for Himeno to skip breakfast with the family and by ordering the servants and that bald man who worked for her, Natsue made sure she was always late for dinner. She knew it was rude of her but just being around that girl, she was afraid and she hoped that it was all one big nightmare but she knew it wasn't but maybe is she pretended enough she could convince herself. Then maybe she could accept Kaoru's daughter.

But she could not help but wonder why Mawata was eating in her room? It was very impolite of her and rather out of character.

But Natsue told herself not to worry, it was probably nothing.

With a smile she picked up her coffee and started to sip when…

"Miss Natsue Miss Natsue" she turned her head, it was Mawata's personal maid.

"Yes?"

"Forgive me miss, but I can't find Miss Mawata or Miss Himeno anywhere!"

"WHAT" both parents cried as they rose from the table.

Mawata behind her calm face was loving this. They were going to go where no one knew her where she would not be held to social etiquette, where she could find herself as a person and not worry about people using her, for they won't know who she is. She was going to be free and she was really looking forward to working she wanted to see why her mother found it so more desirable then her daughter. This took her smile away and her eyes misted.

"Mother most probably doesn't even know I am gone."

"Don't be ridiculous Mawata. I bet the servants have already informed her and collecting the smelling salts as we speak. She may not seem too concerned but I think you're her pride and joy, a lady just like herself." Himeno told her with a smile. Takako who had also met Miss Natsue at the celebration party, nodded.

"Thanks" and Mawata smiled a real smile and the waves of depression lessened.

"No problem." Himeno said with a smile

Takako watching could only smile that sad smile of hers.

'Were all emotional cripples, this is going to be an interesting journey of self discovery.'

"Hay Kei is that you? Kei, Kei wait up." Yayoi cried out as she raced to catch up with him but he seemed really out of it he didn't even notice her.

Stopping she just sighed as he continued to walk away.

"So the letter was true Himeno? Damn you." She whispered to herself.

"Mother mother."

"What is it Mayune, have the police found them?"

"No mother, it's an email, from Mawata."

"Give that here!" Natsue quickly rose from her place on the bed, her warm face cloth falling to her lap unnoticed as she took Mayune's laptop and started to read.

"This…this can not be she ran away?" eyes glazed she fell back onto the bed leaving the laptop to fall at her feet open with this message.

Mother forgive me but I am running away with Himeno for I do not approve of her treatment and need some time alone myself. I have also sent a letter to police chief Washugi saying we just wanted freedom.

Forgive me and us, we shall return.

Mawata.

"Finally off that train, I thought I was going insane." Himeno said as she stretched on the platform.

"So what do we do now?" Takako asked passively looking around at every one.

"Food, shopping for Mawata didn't get a chance to grab anything and has kidnapped my laptop, hotel and then jobs."

"Jobs? But what skills do we have that can get us jobs?" Takako asked, looking nervous.

"There is really no need if you don't want to. Father left me quite a little fortune in hiss will and since I have put it into the stock market, government bonds real estate and oil rigs, I have enough to support us all." Mawata told them calm as ever.

"You can't expect us to live off you? We will work, there are always jobs for waitresses" Takako decided.

"I am with Takako on this one, and anyway you came to escape the social classes and all that aren't you." Himeno demanded.

"Well I was planning on working myself anyway, but I am buying a house!"

"Well when I find a job then, I will pay for food."

"And I the bills."

"Fine" they all glared at each other, then burst out laughing. Time to start their new life, in Tokyo.


	3. Chapter 3

To Be Strong.

With the princess of disaster gone and Takako back to normal, Himeno feels out of place, dose she still belong with them now that she is no longer needed and what of her secret vision of the queen of chaos? The mother of disaster.

p.s. I haven't seen the actual anime yet, only read the manga and fanfic so some things might not mach sorry.

Disclaimer-Me don't own (drat)

Chap 3

"Bring bring…bring bring…bring bring…bring bring"

"Uhhhrrr, Go away" Himeno grumbled as she rolled over, over onto Takako.

"Arrggg, Himeno get off of me."

"What…" Himeno jumped up and getting caught in the sheets and falling on her ass.

"Ouch!"

"Don't worry I got it. Hello this is the Leaf residence how may I help you...hu? Yes I am Mawata Leaf…oh yes I remember now, you and I meet on the bus yesterday, how are you?...that's good …"

Yawning Himeno ignored the rest of the conversation; since Mawata had insisted on a phone it seemed that it was always ringing, their employers, boys, school or (shudder) phone salesmen

She fell back onto her and her soul sisters futon, accidentally falling on her again.

"Ahhhh, I give up, I'm getting up there is no chance for a sleep in while you're around." Takako yelled at Himeno as she pushed her off the futon so she could get free.

"You are such a grumpily morning person you know that?"

"Why you..." she picked up a pillow and WHAM

"Hay, no striking a girl when she is down." Jumping up she grabbed her own pillow "attack!"

From the kitchen Mawata heard the commotion and smiled as she ate, you would think after 3 months they would have started to be more mature.

But then where would the fun be. She pushed away her bowl walked towards their room grabbing a couch cushion along the way.

"All for one and one for all." She too entered the fray.

"Class please meet Shin, Hajime and Mannen Pret, they are visiting cousins of the Awayuki's so please be polite." The principle called out to the junior assembly.

Since the incident as both family and friend were calling it, the younger knights had become cold and withdrawn, Mannen of course pretended he was all right, but got into more trouble then ever, Hajime was suffering nightmares of being left alone and Shin, Shin just refused to talk

Hayate and the older knights had lasted a month before they caved in and went searching for the girls, each taking their own direction. While they did this they felt it would be best if the younger ones stayed with the Awayuki family in case the girls returned. Natsue and Kouru jumped at the chance, they felt that if they took on the younger knights they could make up for there treatment of Himeno and in return Mawata. They felt this was their entire fault and wanted to repent.

So that is how the boys came to be stuck up in front of the school, eyes cold and faces calm. This was her school, they were living in her house and even at their home the memories of her surrounded them.

'So this is what it is like to lose a mother' Mannen thought as he looked coldly over the school. 'How did she survive it?' With this thought he turned and walked out of the hall ignoring the principles cries as he did so.

"Yayoi, are you ok? You don't look so well?" her math teacher asked her as she watched Mannen leave the school grounds.

"Hu? Oh sorry sir, I am just fine."

"If you are sure, now please class Go to page 54, today we are to study the suns gravity…"

As his voice blurred as only a really boring teachers voice can Yayoi could not help but remember.

Flashback

Himeno and Mawata had not been gone now for a week and roomers were flying at school, and Yayoi had been watching the reactions of everyone involved very closely, she was worried. Even Mayune was acting weird; she was really beginning to be afraid for the girl. She just seemed to refuse to admit what had happened. Keep calm Yayoi no one knows you know yet.

Spotting Mayune walking towards her rolls Yayoi decided it was time to take action and hoped into the car right after her.

"Why you …Yayoi?" Mayune was stunned.

"What is going on where is Himeno or while we are on that matter where is Mawata? The entire school is talking and I want, no I need to know!" Mayune turned her head away as she said those words that hurt her so very badly.

"They ran away, mother Kouru even the servants found a letter or email to them. Looks like we were left out of the loop though, I mean why would I…I deserve a…a…an explanation as to why they left me all alone. Was it my fault? Was I so jealous that I drove them away, is that why. Why? Why?" she fell on to Yayoi's lap and cried her thought to be non-existent heart out. "I miss Mawata and her scolding and Himeno and her temper. It is all so cold; I never wanted this, never. I just wanted them to pay attention to me, they seemed so close and I was left out as always, oh god WHY?" Yayoi was crying too by then and together they cried.

And in the front seat Mr. Takanaka cried also.

End Flashback

Yayoi sighed, she just had to wait for them to come back and she hoped it was soon, she really sucked at this whole spy thing. She had already informed Himeno that she was considering blabbing, but Himeno just had to trust her didn't she. This sucked and made it impossible for her to blab, damn best friends. When all this was over Himeno owed her big time

"hiya"

"opphh"

"yahhhhh"

"ha"

"God you two, don't you ever get tired of sparing" Mawata called from the back door where she had been watching for the last hour.

"This is how I pay the bills, as you know, so it is only smart that I get practice out side the dojo." Himeno responded taking her drink bottle.

"Being a waitress is dangerous, there are so many perverts out their and doing this has really raised my confidence." She smiled sweetly "by the way how is your job going at the dancing school?"

"Ok, none are as bad as Himeno so it is a breeze."

"Hay that was uncalled for."

Mawata and Takako just laughed, when suddenly Takako stopped and looked over her shoulder in slight fear.

"Takako?" Mawata asked quietly only to be silenced by Himeno who lipped one word that filled her with dread. Knights.

"Oh shit"

The other two nodded, gulped and ran for the house.


	4. Chapter 4

To Be Strong.

With the princess of disaster gone and Takako back to normal, Himeno feels out of place, dose she still belong with them now that she is no longer needed and what of her secret vision of the queen of chaos? The mother of disaster.

p.s. I haven't seen the actual anime yet, only read the manga and fanfic so some things might not mach sorry.

Disclaimer-Me don't own (drat)

Chap 4

It was only through much hacking that Kei had found any clues, sending the residence over to Go who had been in china at the time and as such was the closest, he had hoped that he could nab them.

Ever since the girls had left it was like the heart? Joy? Life? Was gone. No more arguments, no more kind smiles, no nothing and it was his fault. He was the knight of light and sworn to protect the pretear, but he was so wraped up in the fact that they had defeated the princess of disaster and he could live a normal life, that he forgot his job, his responsibility, his sister, the one who made him relies he could still Go for his dreams while being a knight. It was because of her that he had the courage to open his own computing business. And now that she was gone, he never left, sleeping on the couch and constantly searching for clues.

But these leaf sisters had to be them, it was to unlikely that their could be three sisters with the names Mawata, Takako and Himeno let alone with a last name like leaf.

God he hoped it was them.

"Who is it?"

"Go"

"Is he?"

"Yep"

"I will grab our stuff then and move it to the car."

"Be quiet and don't let him see you. Himeno you go with her. He is nearly at the door now."

"Going." Mawata continued to watch

"Hello, knock knock anyone home?" only silence greeted Go, but he was expecting this, if anything the girls where trying to get out through the back door as he spoke.

"I'm coming in." he called and kicked the door down.

To see a gun pointed right at his heart.

"Umm...hay old lady, do you think you could please put that down, I dident mean to intrude but I thought this was a friend house. Heh heh, sorry." The old bat just raised it to his head.

"If this is how you enter your friends homes it is surprising you have any at all now get you get. I have not had my pills to day so you are on serious thin ice mister."

"I'm sorry, I'm going I'm going." And true to his word he ran for his bike, away from the crazy old lady.

When Mawata came out of the house she was laughing like crazy, but then again it is not every day you get to see an old lady hold up a flame wielding knight.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Welcer, if my ex had caught me he might have tried to convince me to Go home with him, and after catching him cheating I could never do that." Yes they had lied to their little old lady neighbor, but the truth was just a little difficult to swallow and that was pretty close to the truth.

"No problem dearie, I have had enough problematic loves in my life to know, why you think I bought this here gun." She smiled evilly, while Mawata sweat dropped.

"Thanks again for letting us use you car, but we can't risk the chance that he might know ours, you can pick it up at the airport."

"So you girls are really leaving? But what about your house here," she indicated to the house she came out of "and all your furniture? Not to mention that nice car you have?"

"the car is yours to use and keep once you get your own back, the house we will rent out till we can come back." Mawata told her, enjoying the way the woman's face lit up at the idea of owning a cobra.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you."

"No problem, you really saved us back their letting us hide in your house and all, while you scared him off. It is the least we can do." She smiled, waved to the bawling old lady and ran to the waiting run down mini.

"I made our arrangements for our landing in Texas, you shore those business partners of yours will be waiting for us, Mawata?"

"They had better be, because I gave them the money to start drilling their millionaires, they should be able to hide us till I get some fake documents."

"Talking about money and documents, did you see all the bills she had, and she only had cat food in her cupboard, poor thing." Takako interrupted, making them all silent.

"Giving her the cobra was the most her ego would allow." Mawata told them, eyes downcast.

"Then how about we send a letter to your mother when we stop off in Washington? Surely she can find a job for her in the cosmetics industry; she is quite good looking for an old lady." Takako suggested shyly, to be hugged from both sides.

"That is a great idea Takako; it will also stop her from worrying as much." Himeno said over joyed that a solution had appeared to their dilemma.

"Those girls, their hiding something, but a good mystery keeps me young and a good argument is good for the heart, get the blood pumping. I look forward to when they come back; I will have a lot of questions for them." The old and not so senile Mrs. Welcer sipped her water in amusement.

As for Go, he was telling Kei the bad news, no girls just a crazy old lady with a gun who wanted to pump him full of lead.

But even informing his brother of that rather embarrassing incident did not make him laugh, but at least he got a smile for trying.

"Are you sure they weren't their, maybe it was the wrong house? Check the street could you, just the fact that the lady was waiting for you is a little suspicious, too suspicious for my liking, and I think they might have set us up."

"Well in that case I'm off-"

"One more sec"

"Yeah?"

"Try not to kick down any more doors, it won't help matters." He smirked and cut of the comp com.

"Damn smart ass." But he had to smile and it felt so strange to do so. God he missed them.


End file.
